The 52nd hunger games
by Kitsune36
Summary: 24 tributes are sent into the arena who will survive? SYOT open so send them in so we can view the games
1. prologue

**A/N so this story is a send your own tribute please send the form by PM**

Ch.1 Prologue

One year previous:

As I was running through the forest I heard it the cannon signaling another tributes death "must have been James, Henry must have finally killed him"I thought to myself. It was now down to me and Henry so I made my way tothe cornucopia were he would be waiting. Entering the clearing to thecornucopia I was met by the cold stare of the blood thirsty career fromdistrict 1. Almost simultaneously we draw our swords in preperation for the battle that will make a career from district 1 a victor or the underdog from 9. As our swords clash I notice an opening and swing my sword up under his with as much force as possible disarming him. In the momentary confusion of losing his sword I make my move and stab him through the heart and listen to his cannon sound. Then I hear "ladies and gentlemen I give you our victor of the 51st hunger games Rose Parker."

**A/N so here is the tribute form**

Name-

Age-

District-

Personality-

Appearance-

District Status- (wealthy? Poor? If District 12 Town or Seam?)

Family & friends- (Include everyone that you want in their goodbyes)

Weaknesses- (At least two)

Strengths- (No more than six)

Fears- (At least one)

Weapon of Choice-

Opinion on the Games and Capitol-

Back-story- (What were their lives like before the story?)

Allies-

Romance (no guarantee)-

Reaped or Volunteered?-

Reaped-Reaction-

Volunteered-Reason-

Bloodbath?-

Game Strategy-

Interview Angle-

OPTIONAL (But helpful)

Reaping Outfit-

Chariot Outfit- (Don't be insulted if I don't use your idea)

Token-

Interview Outfit-


	2. The arena

**A/N on my bio I have a list of current tributes and I will be writing the reapings as I get a complete pair for a district now we will have a look at the arena as you await the first reaping.**

Ch. 2 The Arena

Kaleb Hawkins POV

"Mr. Hawkins the president will see you now." the perky secretary for President Snow tells me as I ready myself to enter his office for the first time as head gamemaker. I seat myself across from the President who procedes to ask me about my plans for this years arena. " Well first to make sure we have a most interesting bloodbath this year the cornucopia will be situated in a deep hole to force the tributes to take extra time to escape the initial bloodbath." " Hmm quite interesting, you may proceed Mr. Hawkins." pulling out a diagram I had prepared earlier I began to explain some of the hidden dangers in store for the tributes. " Now Mr. President another innovation for this years arena is that we have forcefields set up within the arena that we can manipulate." "And what do you intend to do with this feature?" " Oh we have plenty in store such as separating alliances and forcing tributes together in closer quarters and also toward unseen traps we have layed out. " Such as Mr. Hawkins?" " For starters we have certain traps layed out in the trees such as spikes and poisoned arrows and there will also be a couple of pitfall traps." " Very good Mr. Hawkins you have not disappointed me yet so I suggest you not start or I will be finding a new gamemaker for next year." gulping I replied " of course sir I will not let you down." taking me leave if the office.


	3. Reaping District 4 male

District 4 male reaping

**A/N okay here is the first reaping for district 4 I will do them as I receive each tribute**

Ch.3 District 4 reaping Male tribute

Mason Haze POV

Waiking up in District 4 is like waking up near an ocean every day at least where I live which is the victors village sinse my grandfather won the hunger games once. Sadly about five years ago he died and soon after my dear mother. I wake up to my older brother Lucas waking me up muttering something about reaping day. " So its that day again hmm Lucas." " Yeah it is Mason you should get dressed and quick reapings in an hour." From my closet I pull out the outfit I prepared yesterday a dark suit and white dress shirt.

Taking a look in the mirror I have to admit it looks good with my black hair and green eyes, but I have to admit it doesn't look natural on a six foot three very muscular seventeen year old. After I finish dressing I make my way downstairs to be greater by my family.

" So will you be volunteering this year son?" Me volunteer no way I think to myself I mean why should I Lucas didn't I think to myself "Well you should Mason our family needs a victor." noted Lucas " Hey don't force him to just becouse you were to scared to Lucas." piped in my little sister Jamie who was to young to participate herself. "What was that!" screamed Lucas before our dad cut off " HUSH ALL OF YOU! Mason please listen I won't force you to do this but just look at it from our point of view."

"Yeah okay dad look I gotta go walk with Amanda OK." I said walking out of the door to meet my girlfriend and her little brother Tyler whom she is quite close to and embarrassingly enough looks up to me as a big brother. Meeting Amanda three years ago was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I still remember it clear as day becouse it was when my mom died

We soon arrive to town square and are greeted by our town escort Fishy Blue a large woman with blue skin and an awfull sea green dress covered in fish. In a chipper voice she announces that we have a special video from the capital. I didn't pay much attention until she announces its time to pick the male tribute please don't let it be me or Tyler I think to myself. " And our tribute for District 4 is Tyler Fisher!" What! No! Why Tyler he is only thirteen, looking around I see no one else willing to volunteer so I did what I had to " I Volunteer! I shout becouse I won't let Amanda lose her only brother.


	4. Reaping District 4 female

**A/N and now the reaping for the district 4 female Keep sending in those tributes!**

Ch.4 District 4 Reaping Female

Misty Excalibur POV

Today is the day that my life will change forever becouse I will be volunteering this year at 17 years old. I have to or else my family will fall apart we need the money. We used to live in the victors village with my father who won the games but was killed... NO MURDERED by the capital becouse he refused to the presidents bidding and stayed away from the capital. So now me and my sister live Si in the outskirts of the district starving.

My Sister Willow and I are twins with the same Chesnut bob, pouty pink lips, Hazel eyes with green and yellow rings and the same hideous freckles all over our bodies. She knows I will volunteer this year but our mother does not. After our father died and my traiter of a brother left us she fell apart unable to provide our food. So me and Willow must trade fish for a living. And we still go to bed hungry which is why I must win. To win means food for my mother and sister and no longer will I see them suffer and watch Williw cry from hunger at night. Another reason REVENGE!

Misty POV one year ago

"NO DREW PLEASE DON'T GO!" I screamed at him before he left for the games. I didn't want him to volunteer I loved him so much but he was just a crush right so I couldn't help but wonder did he think of me the same way? " Misty he is in the final 2 maybe he can win" Willow says to comfort me right before the district 5 boy stabs Drew killing my one true love.

That is why I will have revenge on district 5 as I place poison from the fish I begin to clean into the pearlearrings that match my white dress for the reaping. Once me and Willow arrive in town square the capital escort is drawing the male tributes name, some little kid but of course there is a volunteer. Then she gets to what I've been waiting for the female reaping I clench my fists ready to volunteer as Willow silently nods holding back a tear as I scream "I VOLUNTEER!" I then run towards the stage and squeal how exiting this all was as I shake the hand of the male tribute Mason. Walking into the justise building I notice how large he is, hmmm I will have to keep a close eye on him.


End file.
